Journal pages of murderers
by unknown-for-life
Summary: If Hetalia characters were murderers, what would they think about the crimes they committed? Rated T for blood. Bunch of short chapters.
1. Chapter 1 : Warning

**A/N :** _The reason why I wrote this fanfic is because of my interest toward crimes and miseries. I do not hate Hetalia but I wish to try this genre. So please, if you do not wish to read this fanfic then don't continue. _

**Side note :** _If you wish to continue, I would like to remind you that there are some words that I typed like this : _[color]_. When you see that, please insert your favorite color or a color you choose. Thank you. _

******Author :** unknown-for-life


	2. Chapter 2 : Corpse description

The body laid limbless on the cold, snowy ground. Her/His [eye colour] eyes were wide, looking at the shining stars when a flow of crimson flowing from a slash I've made on her/his chest. It was where her/his heart pounded in anxiety on a lonely street. Her/His blood dyed the snow in such a 'magnificent' colour which no one can describe. Her/His blood also dyed her/his [colour] overcoat. Her/His face held the expression of shock and lifeless. The last thing she/he saw before dying was the face of her/his murderer. But she/he couldn't scream or shout or warn the others because of the pain that pierced through her/his chest.


	3. Chapter 3 : British murderer

-/-/-

I killed another person today. I disgust how I work to pay for my living. Another innocent human was killed.

Oh! How I hate myself! How I hate my boss! Who orders and pays me to kill innocent people! How can I stand living like this! I must free myself! But how? How can I set myself free from that plonker! He says he knows me well! That shite deserves to rot in hell! ...

... But it is I, the one who killed them. The one who cut their lives short! I hate myself! ...

... Yes! I've found a solution to end my miserable and causing pain toward others. And I'll be free from that git! ...


	4. Chapter 4 : Prussian murderer

Prussian

-/-/1942 (during World War II)

Today is another un-awesome day in my life. I killed another frau. An innocent frau! How un-awesome of me! I could do something awesome-r, like not killing anyone! But in the end, it's the boss' order. It's that UN-AWESOME BOSS'S ORDER! I hate my awesome self! I wish I didn't do anything un-awesome to all my victims! I wish I could go back in time and change it. I don't want to do any of those un-awesome things! I just want to end it all! ...

... Yes! I shall end it all! ...


	5. Chapter 5 : American murderer

A/N : This is about my country's history with the US.

* * *

18/12/1972 (Second Indochina War, after operation : The Christmas Bombing)

Today's the day that my country's Air Force bombs Ha Noi.

_It was my fault that I tore Vietnam apart._

The moment B-52s flying across the sky and dropping bombs on Ha Noi, it pierced my memory. Citizens died, their screaming are haunting my mind! They died because of this war. Vietnam has just been freed from Francy Pants and now she's fighting with me.

_I took away lives of innocent people._

I'm used to be a hero but now I'm a bad guy. She doesn't deserve this. Nobody deserves this.

_I'm sorry, Viet. The pains, the deaths,..._

I don't deserve to live...


	6. Chapter 6 : Russian murderer

-/-/1965 (Cold War)

I enjoyed the screaming and those painful looks.

But why do I feel so empty? It feels like parts of me are shattering apart.

I enjoyed my job killing citizens of NATO nations and many others which I could not count...

I believe I'm writing this because I miss my sisters terribly. Their chases, tears and love.

Why can't I make friends?! Every time I try, it just make them back away.

I'm lonely in this place. No family, no friends. The war has tore us apart.

**I AM LONELY...**


	7. Chapter 7 : Dark Hetalia?

-/-/-

You can scream. Tremble. Whimper. Groan. You can hide, my dear. But not for long. You can hide anywhere. But I will find you in the end and 'make' you mine. Easy or hard way, my choice.

You can run again when I found you. But that will only make the chase more fun. The fear in your eyes entertains me. When you tremble in fear, I'd like to see more if I can make you scream it out.

I'd like to see the crimson flow down your skin.

You will pound on the solid surroundings until you know you can't escape. Your hand will turn rosy pink and ache in fear and pain. Tears will come down your cheeks and flow like never before. You will plead to spare your life whilst knowing the chances of me doing so are small.

I will be the one to paint you in red. The magnificent color of one liquid that helps you survive and flows under your skin. I'd like to see you drenched in it. I want to hear you 'sing', [random name]. I want to hear your song when it is mine, only mine.

Until it is dead silence.


	8. Chapter 8 : Canadian murderer

-/-/-

I killed another one today. Another leaf fell from the tree yet those hosers did not recognise the killing wind. Leaves fell more since when I first started doing this job.

Many had died yet they haven't acknowledge me! Even if it'll be a long time, I will make them to acknowledge me.

I WILL make them.

...

Though they still haven't acknowledge me, my day wasn't bad. The morning was peaceful with pancakes and maple syrup.


	9. Chapter 9 : French murderer

-/-/-

Another petal fell from its rose, another person died under my hand.

I hate myself, I can't do this anymore.

I can't stand seeing innocents die because of me.

Their screams are haunting me.

Their expressions when I kill them.

Oh, the pain I felt!

I can't bear this no more!

I can't kill another human!

I don't want to!

I can't!

I'm a threat to my own people!

Seigneur d'en haut, s'il vous plaît terminer ma souffrance

. . .

Maybe I can end it all, my suffering and for humanities' future.


End file.
